One World To Save, One Life To Live
by Angel Of The Muse
Summary: Okay this a mix of Evangelion and Metal Gear Solid. The storyline is mine, but most of the main characters are from Evangelion and Metal Gear Solid. Please R


Okay I do not own Evangelion or Metal Gear Solid, if I did Rei and Sniper Wolf would be all mine.  
  
  
  
It's they year 2015, the powerful alien beings called Angels have invaded Earth for it's natural resources.  
  
Humanity was enslaved to gather these resources, all but a few rebel factions are free to stop the aliens.  
  
A lone group of rebels called the White Fang has devised a plan to blow up their headquarters. Their leader Shinji has gathered a group to help him with victory.  
  
Now at White Fang headquarters, a building in the Shinjuku district of Japan. Shinji Ikari steps up to the podium, nervousness filled the room.  
  
Shinji then spoke "Today it is a proud day for humanity." The dry air from the building caused his throat to become dry making his words slightly hoarse. "We have been chosen to destroy the underground headquarters of the Angels." With that said a neon green holographic image appeared in the center of the room. The faces of four young men and women showed through. "In two hours we will begin. We will send in two teams, team Alpha and team Beta. Team Alpha will consist of Asuka Langely Soryu and Gray Fox." A young woman stood up, her long fiery red hair waved in the air as she rose. All she was wearing was a white tank top which sported her figure nicely and tight fitting black jeans with a new cuts in the legs, the clothing went along with the neon light making it difficult to see her. A man who wore black metal body armor covering every inch of his body from head to toe stood up. His katana made a clicking sound when it hit his metal body armor as he rose, showing it was in fact a metal body suit. Shinji looked at the two and continued on. "You two will go to an air facility which supplies the underground facility with fresh air." Shinji hands Gray Fox the coordinates. Shinji then continues. " There you will infiltrate it and enter ventilation shaft number 57, that shaft will lead directly to the boiler room which is two floors below the command center. Once you reach it you will wait for the signal to continue on with stage two. Stage two consists of two things of C4. Once the signal is made, you and Gray Fox will go into the command center and set the C4, and get out by any means possible." Asuka then picks up a case containing the C4 and sits down. Shinji continued "Now team Beta will consist of myself, Mouse, and Major Misato Katsuragi." At that moment two women stood up. One was Mouse, her shoulder length blue hair has been tied back to not get in the way of her headset. Her pink spandex body suit made not only her figure show, but also her clothing stand out of this dark group. The other was Misato she wore a long black trenchcoat, red bandana, and some chest body armor, which did not leave much to the imagination. A slight breeze crept through and the trenchcoat waved slightly. Shinji went on "Now team Beta will take a hatch under this building which leads to the subway from there we will walk down it until we reach the end, that's where we will take down the wall which leads to the center of the base, the power core. From there we will cause a blackout which is the signal for team Alpha to head for the command center. Now that is all, the plan will go down in two hours, dismissed." All the people left for their rooms to prepare for what's to come.  
  
Shinji jumped off the podium and took a walk around the building. He walked slowly down the dark and dreary hallways, he spotted various objects covered in dust, a table here a chair there, all reminded him of what it was like before the Angels came, 17 years ago. He remembered like it was yesterday he was sitting on his porch when he was at the tender age of 10, the sky filled with fire and darkness enveloped Japan. Shadowy figures began to walk the streets, his mother picked him up while his father guided them to the cellar. His mother set him down in the cellar and they closed the doors, leaving his parents outside. There he sat in the cellar, his parents never came back, and that night the echoes of explosions were his lullaby. The next day Shinji finally built up the courage to take those few steps outside, all he saw was wreckage of what was once Tokyo. Dust clouds littered the sky, it seemed the alien's moved on to other countries. He saw men with yellow radiation suits walking the streets, one picked him up and took him away to the headquarters' of the world, and they called it NERV. There a women named Yui Suzahara, she raised him until he was 18 there she trained in him to become a fighter and a leader. That is until the Angels found out about the base and attacked it. All but a few people survived the ordeal, he then lived his live going from faction to faction trying to fight the good fight, but he always had a feeling inside of him that it wasn't enough that's when he decided to create the White Fang.  
  
Without knowing it he reached the mess hall. He walked in and noticed all of his crew was there to prepare.  
  
He looked around, and noticed Asuka sitting down near the entrance inspecting the bombs, sifting through the spaghetti like wiring. "Asuka, she has come a long way. She acts just like her father, I served in a faction called The Night Hawks, and there I met her father. A headstrong man, but nothing short of courageous. Unfortunately he was in the battle of NERV, and never made it out. He made me promise to watch his little girl, from that day I've been keeping an eye on her, when I thought she had what it took I drafted her into the White Fang. She may be headstrong, but her unpredictability makes her a force to be reckoned with." Shinji thought to himself.  
  
He looked further down the table from Asuka and saw Gray Fox sharpening his katana with a flat stone. Shinji began to ponder "Gray Fox is a legend, a few years back he was captured by the Angels. They experimented on him to find out what made humans tick, their habits, and their traits. All had given up hope on him, but he escaped. His body so messed up he could hardly move at all. Scientist gave him a metal exoskeleton, it gave him increased speed, agility, and strength. Gray Fox and his katana together are an incredible and unstoppable force."  
  
The quick sound of typing cut through his thoughts. He glanced at Mouse who was at her laptop as always. "Mouse, her real name is Hikari, but we gave her the nickname for obvious reasons. She was once the head technician of NERV. She had never fought in a real battle in her life, but she had been in so many combat VR simulators at NERV when it was intact, she is just as good a fighter as the rest of us." Thought Shinji.  
  
Finally he laid eyes on Misato. Misato was at a table by herself, with a full spread of guns laid out on the table. She was too involved in loading and storing her guns in her trenchcoat to notice Shinji was staring at her. Shinji began to think about her "Major Misato Katsuragi, my second in command. We have fought in too many battles side by side to remember. After NERV was destroyed we were inseparable. We have never once expressed emotions towards each other, but I feel overpowered by her beauty and her courage to just ignore my feelings for her. After this mission maybe I'll tell her I love…." Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm.  
  
Everyone stood at attention. Shinji yelled "It's time, let is begin!"  
  
Asuka and Gray Fox ran past Shinji and down the hallway disappearing into the darkness. Shinji looked down at the center of the mess hall and flipped the table out of the way revealing a metal hatch in the floor. "Let us go!" yelled Shinji. Mouse and Misato walked to the hatch. Misato opened it and motioned for Mouse and Shinji to go. They both climbed down. Misato jumped down the hatch and was enveloped by darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka and Gray Fox arrive at the ventilation building.  
  
"According to the coordinates this is the place, lets go" Said Asuka while about to push open the door, but Gray Fox grabbed her arm. "What's up with you?" She whispered.  
  
"It is not wise to walk into enemy territory by using the front door." Whispered Gray Fox.  
  
"Well if there are enemies we will fight them!" She yelled as she kicked the door down. A burst of air escaped through the doorway. Asuka walked in, Gray Fox following slowly behind with his katana ready. They looked around and all they saw was pipes and vents covering every inch of wall of the building. "See it's empty, they must of ran in fear of us." Gloated Asuka. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the building. Gray Fox looked around. At the end of the long hallway a line of five heavily armed human soldiers could be seen. Asuka looked with a sigh of relief "They're human Shinji must have sent them as an escort."  
  
Gray Fox used his helmet's visor to zoom in on their necks, around each neck was an electronic necklace. "I don't think they are on our side." Responded Gray Fox calmly.  
  
"What do you mean, of course they are there human aren't they?" Asked Asuka. Suddenly the soldiers cocked their rifles. "What the fu…?" Asuka was interrupted as Gray Fox pushed her to the left behind a row of pipes, as the soldiers let loose a hail of bullets.  
  
Gray Fox dove to the right, behind a large pipe.  
  
"What's happening?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"They are humans that have been enslaved by the Angels. Those necklaces on their necks make them controllable." Responded Gray Fox.  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Asuka once again.  
  
"While I was tested on…. that was the device they used on me to help fight with the Angels in the battle of NERV." Responded Gray Fox with a hint of regret on his voice.  
  
"Gray Fox that was all in the past, you had no control over yourself, now let's take these guys out." Yelled Asuka.  
  
"No, like you said like me they have no control over themselves, they must not die for it" Said Gray Fox.  
  
"Well I do have a EMP (Electronic Magnetic Pulse) grenade it will take out every electronic machine turned on in this building. Your suit shouldn't be affected since it is made of a special metal which protects all the machines inside the suit." Suggested Asuka.  
  
"Do it, I'll cover you." Yelled Gray Fox. He then jumped out into the line of fire and swung his katana through the air with such speed and accuracy to stop all the bullets in mid air, by blocking them with his katana.  
  
Asuka jumped out behind Gray Fox. She pulled the pin and threw it will all her strength over his shoulder. The EMP grenade landed at the soldier's feet, one picked it up and examined it. It began to beep and exploded with a bright light. When the lights cleared the soldiers were lying on the floor unconscious, the effects of the devices being turned off caused them to pass out.  
  
They both stood up and looked for the air duct. After a few minutes of searching through the maze of pipes and vents they found the one they were looking for. Asuka picked up her case and threw it in the vent and she crawled into it. After Asuka was in, Gray Fox crawled in after her. They crawled further and were enveloped by darkness.  
  
Meanwhile in the abandoned subway system, team Beta just arrived at the dead end.  
  
Mouse examined the wall and said "No problem I can cut through this in no time.". Mouse began to use her wrist laser to cut a hole in the wall. As she finished the wall fell over revealing a bright glow emanating from the room.  
  
They walked over the remains of the wall and looked around. Shinji noticed the large vertical tube in the center of the room and said, "This has to be the power core." Shinji covered his eyes from the glow of the bright orb in the center of the large tube. "Now all we have to do is to shut the power down."  
  
"I can do it." Replied Mouse quickly. She walked over to the large computer console and began typing away. "There all I have to do is this enter and the power will shut down." Said Mouse with a smile.  
  
"Now we have to wait a few minutes for Gray Fox and Asuka to get into position." Responded Shinji.  
  
Now back to the vents, with Asuka and Gray Fox. The vents were a tight fit, even for the small figure of Asuka. Dust covered almost every inch of the vent except for the parts that the two's bodies rubbed up against.  
  
"It is getting hot, we must be near the boiler room." Said Gray Fox calmly.  
  
"I can see the end, can you see it?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"No, All I can see is your ass," Whispered Gray Fox.  
  
"Then you should pay me to see my beautiful ass." Said Asuka playfully.  
  
"I wonder why I never liked working with females as partners." Gray Fox thought to himself.  
  
Asuka suddenly kicked him for the ass comment and said, "That's for looking at my ass in the first place!" Yelled Asuka.  
  
"PMS, now I remember why I hate having a female for a partner." Gray Fox thought to himself again, with a slight smile of amusement on his face.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence, they reached the end. Asuka climbed out with Gray Fox closely behind. All the steam in the air caused her cloths to cling to her hourglass figure and chest, it did not help Gray Fox when she stretched from being cramped in the vents for an hour. Gray Fox noticed and turned his head away. Gray Fox sat down and concentrated on the plan at hand. Asuka noticed his nervousness and decided to make it worse. She went up to Gray Fox and bent over and asked "Shouldn't you give the signal to the other team to continue on with the plan?"  
  
"Yes." He opened his eyes and had a clear view down her shirt. He looked away quickly. He reached for his arm and clicked a button, to signal the others.  
  
Now at the power core, Shinji's watch began to beep. "It's time." Said Shinji as he signaled Mouse.  
  
Mouse hit the button and the whole headquarters went pitch black, after a few moments the auxiliary red lights came on, giving everything a blood red color.  
  
A buzzing noise could be heard on the other side of the room. An extremely large door slid open. A giant battle mech walked out of the room and looked directly at team Beta.  
  
"Oh Shit." Screamed Misato as they all dove behind a large pillar. "What is that?" Asked Misato.  
  
"I'll check it out." Responded Mouse. She pulled out her laptop and began to type away. She found what she was looking for and began to explain. "It's the prototype battle mech, which I helped design when NERV was active. They must have stolen it. Okay its called Metal Gear Rex, named for its size and shape of a T-Rex. It is a one-man pilot machine. The pilot is in the cockpit while a satellite dish on the left shoulder sends images to the cockpit. We have to take out the dish once that happens, the pilot is blind so we can set a bomb on it and take it out."  
  
"Leave at up to me." Volunteered Misato as she pulled out a stinger missile launcher and fired one shot. It flew with great accuracy and hit the dish dead on, destroying it. "I got a small thing of C4, here I go." Yelled Misato. She leapt from behind the pillar and took off towards the Mech. She ran up to it and set it on the mech. Suddenly the cockpit opened allowing the pilot to have a perfect view of Misato.  
  
The pilot tapped a button and the Mech's rail gun began to shoot at Misato. It hit her in the arm, with that she dove behind a console. She ripped off a part of her shirt and tied it around the bullet wound tightly. The mech began to move towards Misato. The pilot noticed the bomb, so he set the mech to self-destruct.  
  
"That's it I'm gonna blow the C4." Yelled Misato to Shinji.  
  
"If you do that you'll blow yourself up too." Shinji yelled back.  
  
"If I don't he will blow himself up killing all of us!" Screamed Misato.  
  
"I will not lose you, not now, not ever. I…. love you!" Yelled Shinji with all his heart.  
  
Shinji's words hit Misato more than the bullets of that Mech. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the detonator switch to the C4 in her hand. "I love you too, and if you love me enough, you will allow me to save your life." Screamed Misato with such emotion and compassion made Shinji accept it. "Now go this bomb will take out everything in this room!" Said Misato as she hit a button on the console opening up a door near the team.  
  
Mouse was ready to leave the room, but Shinji wouldn't, Mouse grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him outside the room. The door closed behind them, Shinji fell and sat there on the ground staring at that door. Shinji looked at the door and whispered "I will always love you."  
  
Misato whispered into the air "I will love you always as well." The Mech began to glow ready to explode. She hit the detonator, causing an explosion.  
  
Shinji looked at the door and watched it shake for a few moments then all went silent. Shinji tried to keep his composure, but he broke down. He began to punch the floor, while sobbing silently.  
  
Mouse sat beside him and spoke. "Calm down, Misato wouldn't want you to cry over her. She was a soldier through and through. She wouldn't want you to live in the past, she would want you to finish the mission, not for yourself, but for her."  
  
"Your right." Said Shinji. He stood up and walked into the room. Dust filled the air. A few small fires could be seen on the floor. He walked to where Misato was, the spot was empty all but a few ceiling panels. He cleared away the panels and found Misato's red bandana. He picked it up and tied it around his arm tightly. Shinji left the room. So now team Beta is now down to two. The two members continue on with the mission and head for the Command room.  
  
Meanwhile in the boiler room.  
  
"It's time to move." Said Asuka before she tripped and fell. "I can't see anything." Asuka said with a bit of frustration in her voice. She was lying on top of something she couldn't figure out. She moved her hands around to figure out what she was laying on top off.  
  
"That would be my leg." Responded Gray Fox. She just realized she was lying on his lap.  
  
Asuka slapped Gray Fox. "Ouch!" Yelled Asuka. She hit him before remembering that Gray Fox wore a metal helmet. She held her hand as the pain went away. "Why didn't you tell me I was on your lap?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"You didn't ask." Answered Gray Fox.  
  
"Well I bet your loving every second of it." Asuka said with a smirk. Asuka quickly changed the subject. "So what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"We will go to the command center as planned." Replied Gray Fox.  
  
"Let's move out!" Yelled Asuka. They both stood up and left the room. They looked down the long hallway. Every few feet there was a red light. Showing the way. "We better hurry, do you know the way?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Yes, follow me." Gray Fox replied. Gray Fox then took off, with Asuka following behind. They reached the staircase leading upstairs to the floor, which the command center is on. Gray Fox scanned the stairs and found gun turrets all over the walls. Gray Fox quickly jumped up, slashing away at the turrets making short work of them, once it was safe Asuka walked up to the next level.  
  
Asuka was tired so Gray Fox picked up her and the case and began to run. They ran down another hallway, they began to run so fast that the red lights were like blurs. In the distance an explosion could be heard and gunfire soon followed. Up ahead they could see a bright light, it was the command center. They reached the door and looked in. There was Mouse hiding behind a pillar and Shinji in the center of the room shooting computer screens and video monitors.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Asuka.  
  
Mouse looked around and replied. "Well we got here and found it empty. Shinji wanted to get revenge so he just went crazy started shooting everything." Mouse got interrupted.  
  
"Revenge, for what?" Asked Asuka.  
  
Mouse looked at the ground in disappointment and continued. "Misato…didn't make it."  
  
"No wonder he's gone mad, the women he loved is dead." Yelled Asuka.  
  
Gray Fox looked around the room from behind the pillar. He saw all the damage he had done. Broken computers, knocked over chairs, bullet holes all over the walls, the only thing that wasn't damaged was suprisingly a huge television screen.  
  
Suddenly the screen turned on, on it was a large shadowy figure, which wasn't human. The figure moved slightly and began to speak in a raspy voice. "I am Bardiel, the supreme commander of the Angel invasion. We angels have watched your planet intently for centuries. At one point in time our planet was a thriving metropolis, but now we have exhausted our resources. That is where your planet came in, you were like our backup, once we ran out of resources we take yours, by any means necessary. You humans are the best of the best that are left standing to fight us. Even though this base is important to our race, there are others in other countries so we will survive, I have set this base to self-destruct in 30 minutes. I am not a being without compassion, I have given you 30 minutes to escape, use them wisely." The figure laughed maniacally. Suddenly all the doors to the room slide shut. The figure left the screen, then a large 30:00 appeared on the screen. It then began to count down.  
  
Gray Fox looked at the condition Shinji was in so he took action, Gray Fox jumped Shinji and tackled him to the ground. "Get a hold of your self Shinji." Yelled Gray Fox.  
  
"No I will kill every Angel for what they did to Misato." Shinji yelled back.  
  
Gray Fox had gotten fed up and punched Shinji. "Listen up, she would want you to go on with your life, to go on with the mission, now you straighten up, because if I think you're a security risk to this mission I will take command and kill you." Explained Gray Fox.  
  
25:00 MIN  
  
"Okay I'm better." Exclaimed Shinji. The two both got up. Now lets see what we can do about this situation. Shinji pulled out his rifles and let loose a barrage of bullets at the door. Bullet shells began to form a puddle at his feet. Shinji stopped and didn't make a dent in the door.  
  
Suddenly a buzzing sound emanated from the floor, one of the panels opened up and a swarm of flying attack drones floated above. They stayed in a group not attacking as if waiting for something. Shinji looked down the hatch. "Hey this leads to the subway let's go!" yelled Shinji.  
  
"The drones will attack once we get into the tube and we can't fight while in there." Exclaimed Mouse.  
  
"I will hold them off while you all escape." Volunteered Gray Fox.  
  
"Thanks, you will be remembered as a hero for this." Shinji said as he climbed down the tube.  
  
Asuka ran up to Gray Fox and kissed his helmet. "If you survive this, I'll give you more than a kiss." Asuka said as she dove down the tube.  
  
"Thanks a lot buddy." Yelled Mouse as she too dove down the tube.  
  
20:00 MIN  
  
Gray Fox looked up and the swarm was ready to fly down the tube to attack the others below. Gray Fox ran to the hatch and closed it. "Looks like you will all have to play with me!" Gray Fox yelled into the air. Gray Fox pulled out his katana and got ready to fight.  
  
The swarm came right for him. The drones began to shoot lasers at him. Gray Fox deflected it all with his katana. He waited for the swarm to pass over him, he then jumped and slashes as fast as he can.  
  
15:00 MIN  
  
Gray Fox took out approximately one fourth of the drones. The drones gathered together as if to make another pass. Gray Fox prepared for it, but the drones put there lasers together to make one big laser.  
  
The laser hit with deadly accuracy, a flash of light broke out and all was silent.  
  
10:00 MIN  
  
Meanwhile in the subway. "Come let's move people, Gray Fox is giving it his all to help us, let's use that time." Yelled Shinji. They ran as fast as they could for five minutes.  
  
5:00 MIN  
  
They ran until they reached a dead end. "What do we do now?" Asked Mouse.  
  
4:00 MIN  
  
They looked around and noticed a ladder leading to the surface. Mouse began to climb it.  
  
3:00 MIN  
  
Mouse was out and Asuka began to climb.  
  
2:00 MIN  
  
Asuka was out and Shinji began to climb.  
  
1:00 MIN  
  
Shinji was out. They ended up in a large open field outside of town. They then began to run as fast as they could.  
  
0:00 MIN  
  
The ground shook, as they ran the ground beneath them began to lift up. They dove out of the way. They looked back and saw a huge crater about half a mile in diameter, and a mile deep.  
  
"Gray Fox I you will always live in our memories as one of the greatest soldiers of our time." Whispered Shinji.  
  
"Don't count me out yet." Whispered Gray Fox. The whole team turned around and saw Gray Fox limping towards them. His suit shot off a few sparks. The front part of his helmet has been torn off.  
  
Asuka ran up to him and kissed him, with such passion and such force it made Gray Fox take a few steps back. He held her in his arms as they kissed. When they finished they looked off into the sunset.  
  
"Well you heard Bardiel, there are other bases in the world, so it's our mission to find and destroy them all." Exclaimed Shinji.  
  
"A wise man once said to fight without heart is a battle in which one would lose, but a man who fights with his heart full, shall be invincible." Gray Fox said this as they all walked off into the sunset.  
  
Well Please R&R, thanx for taking the time to read this. 


End file.
